pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationships/Jeca
Jeca is the romantic pairing of Jesse and Beca . About Jeca is the main romantic pairing in the movie Pitch Perfect . Moments *While Jesse is lip-synching to music when he drives by Beca, Beca stops listening to the lady giving her directions and stares directly at Jesse until he leaves. However, she was showing disinterest in the lady from the start so this is a debated Jeca moment. *When Jesse first saw Beca in the radio station, he recognized her. *Jesse tries hard to have a conversation with Beca, and also trying to make her laugh. At the end of the conversation, Beca gives him a smile. *When Beca was auditioning for the Barden Bellas, Jesse was watching from the side of the stage and said "Wow" when she finished her song with an look of awe. *Right when Beca arrived at the Aca-Initiation Night, Jesse spotted her and called to her for Beca's attention. *Beca asked "You okay?" during their conversation showing that she cared about him. *Jesse offered to get her a drink and Beca let him. *At the Riff-Off when Jesse sings back at Stacie (who turns away and leaves) he points directly at Beca who smiles at him and blows him a kiss before singing back. During her rap of the first verse of " No Diggity" while almost everybody just stared at her awkwardly or were shocked Jesse was apparently awed and encouraged her to go on to the next verse. *Beca and Jesse watch Jesse's favorite movie "The Breakfast Club" together, alone and during the credits Jesse leans in to kiss her but Beca turns away probably because Jesse was one of the Treblemakers and she didnt want to break the Bella oath of having any sexual relations (which included kissing) with a Treblemaker, otherwise she'd get kicked off. *Jesse is apparently hurt when Beca is mad at him for calling her Dad and tells her " I was just trying to help you" showing that he cared for her in which Beca replies with " I don't need your help, you're not my boyfriend." *After Aubrey gets mad at Beca for improvising the Bellas performance at the Semi-finals Beca storms out in anger. Jesse follows after her and she scolds him and tells him that she doesnt need his help in which Jesse is apparently hurt by her words. *When Beca begins her night shift at the radio station she decides to watch "The Breakfast Club" again and by the end is crying because she remembers the night she spent with Jesse. Later she tries to apologize to him, in which he declines and tells her that all she does is push away people who care for her. *At the ICCA finals Beca sings a cover of "Don't You Forget About Me" she is staring at Jesse the whole time. That means that the song was more of an apology from her to Jesse rather than just a song to help the Bellas win. Jesse accepts the apology with a smile and puts his fist up, probably an indication from the end of The Breakfast Club. *Beca and Jesse kiss after the ICCA Finals. Category:Couples Category:Shorter Wiki Pages